Never Letting Down
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Sonic and Tails; two brothers who never let each other down, even in the face of grave peril. No other duo on Mobius has a bond as strong as these two. Set in the Sonic Boom universe. Contains brotherly love and fluff, and some action with Eggman's robots!


_**Bet ya never saw this coming, didn't ya!?**_

_**Well, I had been planning on doing this one for months, and after spending many days thinking about it, I finally put all the pieces together!**_

_**And now, for once, I'm taking a brief change of pace as my return to FanFiction with this Sontails oneshot! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. They have been like brothers since the day the blue hedgehog took the young orange fox in as his sidekick, best buddy and little brother. No two others on Mobius could be as close as these two. Even through the many times Eggman has tried to tear them apart, nothing has ever brought these two apart from each other.<p>

Sonic would always do his best to protect Tails, even when he knows there is very little he can't handle, given his technical and aerial mastery. Sometimes, the hedgehog has had a tendency of being overprotective with Tails, but the fox has always been able to prove that his big brother doesn't need to be overprotective with him. Even so, whenever Tails is in danger, Sonic would make saving him the top priority, even over saving the world. He could never be anywhere without his little brother. Sonic has seen just about everything Tails can do, and he's always astounded by the many things his little brother has done to help him, sometimes even when he's on his own.

Tails has even been an occasional protector for Sonic at times just when it seems that the hedgehog would face the fate that Eggman has been plotting to give him for so many years. Many of the things Tails would do to protect his brother would give him just enough time to get back up and finish off the evil scientist.

Nevertheless, Sonic and Tails are simply the best of brothers. With every victory, every new successful invention, and every time they do something fun … simply for the fun of having fun, their brotherly bond becomes closer than ever.

One summer morning, Sonic and Tails were spending some time together under the sunlight, at the top of the Bygone Canyon.

**(A/N: **It's the Sonic Boom universe. I only named it Bygone Canyon because the name of the island is Bygone Island.**)**

The two brothers sat down on the hard rocky surface and grinned at each other. To them, today simply felt like another peaceful day waiting to bring them happiness. Everything was very quiet, and there were no signs of Eggman attacking anytime soon.

Sonic then wrapped an arm around Tails' back and gently patted his shoulder.

"Well, buddy, I guess it'll just be you and me today," said Sonic softly.

Tails grinned at the idea and looked at Sonic.

"Just another day where we can simply be together and think of all the times we've trashed Eggman or simply had fun," the fox replied.

"Whenever we're alone together, all I can think about are the times when you've impressed me with your inventions, … the times when you've done your best to back me up, with or without your handy gadgets … and the times when we've simply lazed around, having fun like brothers do," said Sonic.

Hearing all of that put a big smile on Tails' face, and he responded by wrapping an arm around Sonic's back and also patting his shoulder.

"With or without gadgets?" the fox said, wanting to make sure Sonic really meant it.

"Yep," replied Sonic, "As much as your technical and aerial specialties have always been extremely useful, you're even an okay physical fighter."

The hedgehog used his free hand to gently wiggle on Tails' legs, to which the fox softly giggled from the slightly ticklish sensations.

"I know I may not let you fight physically sometimes when Eggman's cronies get too dangerous, but you're still a good fighter, pal," finished Sonic.

Tails never felt fully confident about his physical fighting, usually sticking with his Tornado and weaponry, but receiving encouragement from Sonic always seemed to put his doubts aside.

"In every way, you're a great brother, Tails," said Sonic.

The two nuzzled each others' heads and giggled as they held hands.

"You're a great brother, too, Sonic," replied Tails, "Ever since you took me in, I never wanted to stop looking up to you. You may be overprotective sometimes, but I guess many big brothers are like that."

Sonic nodded in agreement as he looked down for a moment before turning back to Tails.

"I enjoy being your sidekick, even if I know that one day I'll have to rely on myself," continued Tails, "I'm sure that being the hero has gotta be so stressful."

"It can be stressful depending on what kind of hero you are," explained Sonic, "In fact, you have relied on yourself to be the hero a few times already, if not at least once. Don't you remember the time you defused a bomb in Station Square?"

"Yeah, I do remember that," recalled Tails, remembering that day when he had to stop a bomb in Station Square.

"You saved thousands of lives that day," said Sonic, "People in that city even praised you a lot for it."

Tails chuckled at the heartwarming memory.

"Hehe. I guess I have relied on myself at least a few times to save the world," the fox giggled.

Sonic giggled along with his little brother.

"As much as I enjoy teaming up with you against evil, I especially enjoy just being with you," said Tails, "There are times like these when all I can think about is you … just because we're alone together in such a peacefully quiet place."

Sonic grinned at Tails and pictured himself having a fun time with his little brother in the middle of such a peacefully quiet place. He looked around the immensely natural canyon environment and began to think about nothing more than fun with Tails.

"Well, little buddy, since we are in such a peacefully quiet place, … and since we're alone and having a good time, … come here and have some fun with your big brother, why doncha!?" chuckled Sonic.

The hedgehog quickly pulled Tails in front of him and hugged him tightly in brotherly love. The fox giggled from the surprise hug as he turned around to face Sonic and hug him in return. Tails' hug was just enough to knock his brother to the ground and pull himself down with him.

The two brothers lied on the rocky ground under the sunlight, hugging each other in such a brotherly fashion.

"I love you, Sonic," spoke Tails in a soft voice.

Sonic grinned at Tails and took some time to adore how cute he looked with his goggles on his forehead before replying, "I love you, too, Tails."

Tails smiled back at Sonic, and the duo kept hugging each other for several minutes before they sat up and continued their fluffy embrace.

As Tails sat in front of Sonic again, the hedgehog once again wrapped both of his arms around Tails' chest and began using his fingers to tickle his brother.

"Hehehehe! Sohohohohonehehehehehic!" laughed Tails as the sensations on his chest jolted into ticklishness, "Thahahat tihihihicklehehes!"

"Of course it does, pal!" chuckled Sonic, "It's a fun way to shake off stress when you're having a hard time with something or when you're feeling down."

"I knohohohow!" agreed Tails through laughter.

Sonic stopped tickling Tails' chest so that the fox could catch his breath. He cutely rested his hands on his big brother's knees as he relaxed from the soothing sensations Sonic was giving him.

As soon as Tails' breathing was more stable again, he gently spoke to his brother once again …

"You're the best big brother someone like me could have, Sonic."

Sonic's heart suddenly felt much warmer after hearing those words from Tails. He felt that he had been a great brother for him over the years.

The hedgehog gently stroked Tails' hair and replied, "You're the best little brother someone like me could have, too, Tails."

Tails' white cheeks blushed in bright red as he looked up at Sonic and smiled brightly at him. He knew right away how much Sonic loved him as a brother. A huge flow of happiness sank into the fox's heart as Sonic continued to hug him.

The two brothers exchanged smiles and nuzzled each others' faces as they cuddled comfortably under the sunlight. For a moment of brotherly love between the two, this one felt so complete. It was just the perfect morning for their brotherhood to be enjoyed.

Then, suddenly …

"Having fun, I see!?" said a voice.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other with wide open eyes and worried faces. They both knew who this voice belonged to.

The two brothers looked behind them and caught the sight of the wretched man whom had always been trying to eliminate them …

Doctor Eggman!

The evil doctor was standing just five feet away from them, his parked Egg Mobile resting beside him.

Sonic and Tails immediately broke their hug and stood up, clenching their fists.

"EGGMAN!" they both yelled.

"So, did you really think that this pleasant day wouldn't go without a nice little visit from me? Oh, how I was only beginning to feel left out," said Eggman.

"Really!?" shouted Sonic and Tails.

"Sneaking up on our privacy!?" continued Sonic, "Well, we'll have you beaten to the head for this, Baldy McNosehair!"

"Give it up, Egg Face!" yelled Tails, "You'll never get your hands on us!"

"Hmm, maybe after I take care of something," said Eggman with an evil wink.

This left the two heroes puzzled. What would Eggman be trying to plot now? Could he be terrorizing another innocent world, or was he just here to pick on his enemies?

Roughly a second later, Eggman pulled a remote from his pocket and aimed it at Tails.

Sonic noticed this and stepped in front of his brother.

"You better not be pointing that thing at Tails!" shouted Sonic.

"Don't you worry, my friend! This won't hurt a bit!" teased Eggman, and he pressed a red button on his remote.

Within an instant, Tails felt a jolt of static electricity shock his left arm.

"OW!" the fox yelled.

"Tails! Are you okay!?" asked Sonic worryingly.

Tails pulled something up his left arm and revealed it to be his gadget wristband. It was oozing out a small line of smoke.

The fox tried pressing all of its buttons, but not a single one performed any function whatsoever.

Tails quickly came to realization that Eggman had disabled his wristband.

"EGGMAN, YOU NOSE-HAIRED MANIAC!" the fox screamed in fury; even Sonic was forced to take a step back, "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU AND YOUR CRONIES A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME BEATING TO THE HEAD FOR THIS!"

"Now, now, don't be so sure that it'll happen right away," said Eggman, looking rather scared from Tails' screaming, "I shall settle this with a more proper greeting."

Just as Tails was about to approach Eggman, the villain jumped back into his Egg Mobile and ascended from the ground.

"I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU, LOSERS!" yelled Eggman, "THANKS TO THE WORK OF MY COLLEAGUES, I HAVE, FOR YOU, TWO UPGRADED OBLITERATORBOTS!"

Sonic and Tails gasped as Eggman spoke those last few words. They had dealt with an Obliteratorbot before, but two upgraded ones that likely had their listening glitches fixed sounded like a different story to them.

"I HAVE ONE FOR YOU, SONIC!" yelled Eggman just before a fifty-foot-tall humanoid robot smashed to the ground right behind Sonic.

The robot's right hand was a deadly chainsaw, while the left hand was a four-fingered pincher. The face even looked more horrifying than the previous version, with huge spikes for teeth!

"AND I HAVE ONE FOR YOU, TOO, TAILS!" finished Eggman with an evil laugh, just as another identical Obliteratorbot came down right behind Tails.

"AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, NO GADGETS! YOU TWO GET TO FIGHT PHYSICALLY WHILE I GET TO SIT BACK AND WATCH MY CREATIONS DESTROY YOU! AAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" announced Eggman, "GOOD LUCK, YOU HELPLESS LOSERS!"

"Sonic," said Tails, "W-w-we're gonna have to do this together whether we can keep each other safe or not!" said Tails worryingly.

Sonic patted Tails' shoulder and reassured him, "Don't worry, buddy. We'll get out of this. You take one, I'll take the other one!"

"Got it!" replied Tails.

Sonic ran at full speed and immediately began attacking his enemy with his famous Spin Dash, while Tails spun his twin tails and took off into the air before using them to slash at his own enemy.

Sonic's Obliteratorbot then used its upgraded chainsaw and aimed at its intended victim with it, but the hedgehog sped out of the way just before the saw could rip him apart.

Tails' bot opened up its mouth and revealed the brutal nature of its horrifying teeth. The fox was nearly terrified by the sight of a robot looking as if it was trying to eat him alive, but he quickly flew up to the robot's face and slashed two of its teeth off, using his namesakes.

The robot roared in tremendous fury and tried to tear its victim apart with its chainsaw, but the fox performed one of the most stressful kicks he had ever done in his life, and the attachment point of the robot's chainsaw dented in just enough to disable it.

Tails' felt a small pain coming from his left foot after the kick, but he kept pushing on. He wouldn't rest until his opponent was finished off.

Sonic performed a powerful Homing Attack on his opponent's chainsaw attachment point, and it was just enough to blast the giant nails off and tear the robot's arm off, making the chainsaw crash hard to the ground.

The robot then started using its new four-fingered pincher to attack Sonic, but the hedgehog came back down to the ground and ran towards a fifty-pound rock. He picked it up with all the strength he had, and ran back towards his opponent.

"IF YOU WANNA ROCK THIS PLACE, YOU GOT IT! ONE GIANT ROCK COMING UP!" screamed Sonic as he took a huge leap off the ground and jumped even higher than the robot could reach.

Finally, the blue-furred hero swung his arms down and tossed the giant rock down towards his opponent.

The boulder came crashing down right on top of the robot's head! The green eyes started flickering on and off, showing that its systems had stopped working.

At last, Sonic's opponent started walking mindlessly around the place, as if it was dazed and confused, and it walked straight towards the big canyon.

Unable to see where it was going, the robot took one step forward and took a huge fall, plummeting straight down into the canyon with a huge thud.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy the sights of nature for a while," commented Sonic jokingly before turning to Tails, who was still dealing with his own opponent.

By now, Tails' opponent had both of its arms disabled, but it was still trying to fight back with its legs and powerful jaws.

Sonic felt worried for Tails. He thought of nothing more than helping him finish off the robot, although he knew that Tails was determined to rely on himself, even if he had to get hurt fighting the robot. After all, this was HIS opponent.

Tails was running out of options. He was beginning to tire out from the stress the robot was giving him. He had to think of an alternative now or he'd be done for.

"_I must finish him off! I must rely on myself! I can't rely on Sonic forever!" _he thought to himself.

The fox looked around for a way to stop his enemy, until he found a fifty-pound boulder, about the same weight as the one Sonic used.

Tails dived towards the ground and used everything he had left to lift the boulder.

Sonic felt reluctant on this idea. He was sure Tails didn't quite have the strength to lift fifty pounds, but Tails, on the other hand, knew what he was doing. He wasn't a bright mastermind for nothing!

Finally, the young fox lifted the rock off the ground and slowly lifted himself up as high as he could.

"TAILS, LOOK OUT!" screamed Sonic in horror.

Tails looked to his right and noticed the robot's teeth trying to eat him again.

The fox thought fast and glided out of the way just as the robot's head crashed into the canyon wall.

"THINK YOU'RE SO SLICK, TRY THIS!" screamed Tails, and he swung himself around as hard as he could.

The fox's hands tossed the giant boulder towards the enemy.

Just as the Obliteratorbot freed itself from the canyon wall, the boulder went careening straight into its head.

The head detached from the body and flew off towards the giant canyon where the other Obliteratorbot now rested in ruins.

The robot's remaining body went crashing down to the ground between Sonic and Tails.

Taking a few deep breaths to stabilize himself from the big throw, Tails slowly descended back to the ground just as Sonic ran up to him.

The hedgehog quickly hugged his brother gently as the fox panted with sweat running down his face from the top of his ears to the bottom of his chin.

"You did it, Tails!" said Sonic happily, "You've beaten a giant Obliteratorbot without using any weapons!"

Tails looked up at a smiling Sonic and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Sonic," whispered Tails.

"No need to thank me, bud. You did it all on your own," replied Sonic.

Tails smiled back at Sonic, and they quickly finished their hug before Eggman came back down in his Egg Mobile.

Just as Eggman came back out of his vehicle and started walking up to his two arch-enemies, the duo turned to the evil scientist and shouted together, "IN YOUR FACE, EGGMAN!"

Eggman wasn't quite finished yet. He thought of one more thing that would humiliate his foes …

"We'll see just how delighted you are once I've taken care of this!" the villain shouted.

Before either one of the heroes could react, Eggman walked up to Tails and kicked his left kneecap so hard that the fox felt a very sharp pain in his left knee. He even heard the sound of a bone crack.

"AAAGGGHHH!" screamed Tails.

Sonic, having also heard the bone-cracking sound, gasped and looked in horror as Eggman kicked Tails' kneecap.

But that wasn't all …

Eggman then pumped up his fist and punched Tails in the forehead so violently that the poor fox was thrown off his feet and crashed down to the ground on his back.

"AAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" laughed Eggman harshly before turning to Sonic, "How would you feel about having to fire your sidekick again!?"

In an instant, Sonic felt a huge roar of fury build into his head. Nothing could describe how angry he was for Tails. Whenever anyone harmed his brother, he would always feel the fury encouraging him to make that person pay back.

"EGGMAN, YOU DIRTY-MOUSTACHED FATMAN!" yelled Sonic angrily, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

"How so!? You have nothing with you but a few select clothes!" teased Eggman, "What do you have to lose!?"

With that, Sonic gritted his teeth and gave Eggman a nasty look before performing a Spin Dash to attack his arch-nemesis.

Eggman was blasted backwards about fifty yards before coming back down on his back.

The scientist quickly got back up and ran straight into his Egg Mobile to retreat.

"I'LL BE BACK, SONIC! I'LL GET MY HANDS ON YOU, AND I'LL GET YOUR LITTLE FOX FRIEND, TOO!" announced Eggman before the Egg Mobile finally turned away and disappeared.

Sonic shot one last nasty look at the Egg Mobile until it was no longer in sight, then he quickly turned around and rushed to Tails' aid.

"Tails?" the hedgehog spoke gently as he crouched down to his brother, "Tails? Are you alright?"

Tails' eyes were closed, showing Sonic that he was unconscious. There was a big purple bruise on his forehead where Eggman punched him. Also, his left knee was slightly cut open from the kick Eggman had given him, and it was bleeding very badly.

The hedgehog was distraught.

"How could I once again be too slow to save my buddy?" he asked himself sadly.

He lowered his head to listen to Tails' heart.

Thankfully, the fox's young heart was still beating normally. That was enough to tell Sonic that his brother was still alive.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll get you home soon," said Sonic as he picked up Tails and began the long walk back to the fox's house, "I'll have you healthy again real soon."

Sonic was quickly reminded of when Tails was injured after his Tornado crashed at this same location. It almost seemed as if history was repeating itself, but this time around, it was a physical beating from Eggman that knocked out the poor fox.

Sonic couldn't think of firing Tails as his sidekick again. He had learned his lesson by now: … to not be overprotective with his little brother. Besides, Tails had only moments ago shown real physical strength by lifting a fifty-pound boulder and smashing an Obliteratorbot's head with it! There was no way Sonic would be firing him this time when they got home. He knew what he was going to do when Tails woke up.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, Tails woke up and found himself once again staring straight up at his ceiling, lying down on his own sofa. He looked around for a few seconds and found himself home sweet home in his little house. The sunset was shining beautifully through one of the windows of the dim house.<p>

But where was Sonic?

Tails attempted to sit up, but the pain in his left kneecap, which had bandages wrapped around it, prevented him from doing so.

"Aww. I can hardly move," he groaned as he lazed his painful, bandaged head back down on his pillow.

As he lazed on the pillow, he felt a painful migraine in his head.

Just then, he felt something tickling his cheek like a feather.

The fox giggled softly and looked to his left. He saw Sonic grinning softly at him.

"Hey there, buddy," the hedgehog spoke gently.

Tails returned a faint grin and whispered back, "Hey, Sonic."

Sonic sat down on the couch and scooted next to the pillow so that he could hold Tails on his lap. The hedgehog wrapped an arm around his brother's back and cuddled him tightly, being sure not to touch the areas where he was hurt.

"Are you feeling okay, Tails?" asked Sonic.

Tails, of course, still had a very sharp pain in his left knee, and his forehead still hurt from the beating Eggman gave him.

"I don't know, Sonic," Tails sighed.

Sonic began to gently hug Tails and almost cradle him like a two-year-old.

"You did look pretty rough when I brought you home," explained Sonic, "You had a big bruise on your head."

"I guess that explains my migraine," said Tails sadly, "I think he broke my left knee, too."

"I heard it crack," said Sonic, "I was devastated once I heard it, too."

"What happened to Eggman?" asked Tails.

"After he beat you down, I blasted him with a Spin Dash and he fled right after that," answered Sonic, "I was very angry with him after seeing him do this to you."

"Why couldn't you stop him from doing this to me?" asked Tails.

Hearing that question forced a tear from one of Sonic's emerald green eyes. He knew he could have saved his brother had he thought quick enough about it. The hedgehog sank his head and tried to fight off the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes.

Tails noticed this and immediately regretted asking such a stupid question like that.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," whispered Tails, "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, you're right, Tails," admitted Sonic, "I wasn't quick enough. I … I should've been able to chase him off before he punched you."

A few more tears leaked from the hedgehog's eyes as he struggled to admit the truth.

"I … I … I'm sorry, Tails. I failed you again. I didn't act quick enough to save you."

At last, Sonic could hold his tears no longer. The guilt had gotten the best of him. The hedgehog quietly began to sob onto Tails' chest from the pain of once again almost losing his brother.

A saddened look formed on Tails' face as he watched his big brother cry. He rarely ever saw Sonic cry. He knew that the only things that could ever make him cry would be if a personal tragedy had happened, or when something dreadful happened to Tails that he could have stopped.

Tails slowly sat up and hugged Sonic around the neck to comfort him.

"Sonic?" whispered Tails.

"Please don't be mad at me, Tails," replied Sonic in a sobbing whisper.

"I'm not mad at you, big brother," said Tails in a gentle, kind voice.

Sonic looked at Tails with watery eyes as his little brother continued to embrace him.

"You may have put me in danger a few times, but … like I said this morning, … you're a great big brother, Sonic," said Tails.

Sonic felt happy after hearing those words. He was relieved that this incident would put no strain on their brotherly bond.

"Thanks, Tails. You're a great little brother, too," the hedgehog replied before hugging his brother again.

It was only then that Tails began sniffling, a possible sign of crying, much to Sonic's puzzlement.

"Is there something bothering you, little bro?" asked Sonic worryingly.

As the two looked at each other very closely, Tails' bright blue eyes were, indeed, filling up with tears.

"Why do I always have to be in distress when we fight physically?" asked Tails with a very sad voice.

Sonic gently patted Tails' head several times while trying to think of an answer.

"I always seem to have bad luck in that way. No matter what we do, whenever I don't have any of my gadgets, I'm always likely to make a mistake that seems to ruin everything," said Tails as he came on the verge of crying.

"But Tails, that didn't happen today," replied Sonic in an effort to cheer up Tails.

It failed.

"It so did happen today!" sobbed Tails as tears began pouring from his eyes and trickled down his reddened cheeks, "I wouldn't have guessed that Eggman wanted to beat me up after we trashed his Obliteratorbots, and I end up getting beaten up by Eggman because I didn't know what was coming! I end up in distress even after a big fight with robots! I guess I can't rely on myself as well as I thought I could!"

With that, Tails began to bawl his eyes onto Sonic's chest.

Sonic's heart fell deeply for his little brother. He hated it when he had to hear him cry. It always made him feel so sad for him that he would do anything to cheer him up, no matter what he had to do.

"Tails?" the hedgehog whispered into the fox's ear.

Tails looked up at Sonic with an extremely sad face, to which the hedgehog responded by hugging his brother and gently stroking his hair.

"You're not gonna fire me again, are you?" asked Tails in a miserable voice.

Sonic may have half-expected to hear that question, but he knew what to do this time.

"Of course not, buddy. I learned my lesson after making that mistake, and even if you're sitting on my lap right now with a migraine headache and a broken knee, … I would never fire you as my sidekick, … never again. You're a wonderful sidekick, Tails, and we will always make a great team."

Tails felt relieved that Sonic wasn't firing him again, but he still felt distraught about being in distress. Once again, the fox failed to stop himself from crying, much to Sonic's sadness. The hedgehog felt more sorry for his brother than ever.

"Tails?" Sonic whispered once again, letting a few more tears out of his eyes after hearing Tails sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes, Sonic?" the fox replied in a still-so-miserable voice.

"Tails, … you are no little fox in distress. You fought that Obliteratorbot brilliantly, and you were able to take it down all on your own … without any gadgets. You didn't have to rely on me to do anything, not even to give it the final blow. You are one strong little fox, Tails. If you believe in yourself everyday, then you can almost easily rely on yourself. You're just as much a fighter as you are a flier."

As Sonic finished those words, Tails managed to stop bawling long enough to look up at Sonic. He tried to grin, but he couldn't.

Sonic, making sure not to further strain Tails' broken knee, hugged his little brother even tighter than before, gently rubbing his back to keep him warm and comfortable.

"Sonic," Tails began before letting out a few more sobs, "You're the greatest brother I've ever had."

"Aww, Tails, my little one. You're the greatest brother I've ever had, too," replied Sonic.

"Awww," responded Tails as his cheeks blushed red.

As the fox's sad tears were replaced with happy tears of brotherly love, he gently planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

Sonic blushed as he felt the kiss sink into his flesh. After everything they had been through today, he would've wanted nothing more than a brotherly kiss from Tails.

The hedgehog gently stroked Tails' hair, being sure not to touch his bandaged forehead directly, and planted a return kiss on his already wet cheek.

After that, the two brothers simply settled down on the couch and exchanged tears and hugged each other as tightly as they could without straining Tails' injuries.

"I love you, Sonic," said Tails through happy tears.

"I love you, too, Tails," replied Sonic, "We'll always be the best of brothers until the end."

Tails finally let out his first smile in hours through all the tears that continued to trickle all over his face, to which Sonic grinned in return.

"You wanna know why?" continued Sonic.

"Why?" asked Tails.

Sonic gave Tails a big grin and answered …

"Because … we never let each other down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this wraps up my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. I had been planning this one for months, but it took a long time for me to think of some proper elements to put into it, until I finally found them only a day before I wrote this! It even took me only a few hours to write this, too!<strong>_

_**Bit of a nice break from all the Donkey Kong Country stuff, but don't worry, DKC fans! I'll be back soon!**_

_**I've also lifted the weight off my shoulders, as this is my first FanFiction of 2015, so happy 2015, everyone, and I'll see you all again in a few weeks or so!**_

_**Until then, HAPPY READING! ;)**_


End file.
